A Matter Of Time
by onegrainofuniverse
Summary: SPOILERS FROM THE LAST JEDI. [Reylo] What woud have happened if Kylo Ren woke up first?
1. Aftermath

_Chapter 1 - Aftermath  
_

The darkness had always been his most trusted ally, it was predictable, uncomplicated and reasonable. The coldness of the dark sides voice was unwavering. The shadow of it had always been growing consistently. The vision of it screamed of ambition. It wasn't afraid to sacrifice others for success.

Kylo Ren woke up in panic on the floor and smashed his right hand to the ground to pull himself up. How long had he been out? His pulse was pounding hard of adrenaline. He felt his blood in his veins give his muscles energy. His whole body craved it after one of the most intense fights he had been a part of. He had never felt anything like it before. Had she felt it to?

Kylo Ren turned around, he didn't have to search long to find what he was looking for. Rey. He felt at ease, she was fine. He could hear her steady breath and feel her consciousness... He froze. Their connection. It was still there. He stared at her. Snoke was dead, the overpowering presence was gone, so how was it possible that he still could feel Rey inside his mind?

Rey had hit the ground and passed out just like him. Strands of her hair covered parts of her face. Kylo Ren moved towards her and bent down. Slowly, afraid that he would break her if he touched her to much, he lifted up the strands of hair that covered her face and put them behind her ear. Her hair felt like silk under his fingertips. He couldn't get enough of her. Her skin, her whole body and soul, was irresistible.

"Why?" Kylo Ren mumbled to himself. "Why wouldn't you join me? You know it's just a matter of time..." Time had given them a chance to understand each other. When Rey had come into the ship, she hadn't looked at him in despise like she had the first time. Her eyes had showed hope. She had come here with the belief that he could be a part of the light. He, unintentionally, had proven her right. What she didn't understand was that he needed to start over.

They needed to start over. Turn over to a brand new white page where his mistakes couldn't ink the rest of the book. His heart had scattered when she turned against him. Why couldn't she understand that he didn't need the Jedi Order. He didn't even need The First Order. He needed something new.

He picked her up from the floor, carried her with one arm under her knees and one arm around her waist. Her head rested on his chest. Her warmth was addictive and her fragrance was intoxicating. This was the girl who he had chosen over the Supreme Leader Snoke. He had often forgotten time when they spoke to each other over their connection. He forgot space holding her.

"What happened here?" It was inevitable that General Hux would come here and witness the scene before him. Kylo Ren had to be there in person to make him bow down to him. He didn't turn around to greet him. All General Hux wanted was power, he thirsted for it like a bloodthirsty hound. It was the only quality Kylo Ren could use.

"The girl killed Snoke." explained Kylo Ren, calmly, afraid to wake Rey up if he talked to loud.

"She... what?" said General Hux. There was a pause of processing. "Why don't you kill her? Why are you holding her?" He spat out his last words and between the lines Kylo Ren could hear General Huxs ambition building up.

"You heard me the first time, she killed Snoke." Kylo Ren studied her yet again. Would he ever get enough? "It was never my intention to kill her. I'm going to teach her."  
"This is outrageous! The Supreme Leader..." Here it was. Kylo Ren took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"Who?"

"The Supreme Leader Sn.." Without lifting a finger, Kylo Ren used the force to choke General Hux. He had waited for it for so long, all the storage rage and frustration that he had been collecting after all this time. It flooded out of him. Snoke hadn't let him touch the General because of his value, but he meant nothing to Kylo Ren. No one could stop Kylo Ren now. No one had a chance against him, except the young scavenger he held in his arms and the long lost Jedi Master.  
"I .. should be.. the one who gives command now..." Why couldn't General Hux see when he had lost? Kylo Ren didn't let go. If he held him like this for a few more seconds General Hux would pass out.  
"Don't let you ambition choke you." Now, he let go.  
"Long live the Supreme Leader..."


	2. Reputation

_Chapter 2 - Reputation_

Some were born into learning leadership, sad enough, this did not guarantee that they would become a good leader. All of his ancestors on his mothers side had been learning leadership. They were different. They were destined to become leaders. The stories of their selflessness, determination and beauty were like a fairytale. They had a reputation that every child dreamed about. They could attain everything they wanted without asking for it. How easy their life had been. Uncomplicated. They had later become Queens, Generals and Senators. They had been adored and highly respected by people living in all corners of the universe without becoming greedy. This was possible for anyone with their good conditions.

Kylo Ren was not included in these praising. Leadership did however fall natural for him. He knew what to say to get what he wanted. He knew how to play with peoples feelings. Their fear, hate and anger were easy to manipulate. If Ren would be honest, he didn't seek the highest title in the First Order. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to be the new Supreme Leader. He looked down on Rey who still was in his arms. For her, he wanted to be everything.

This situation was nostalgic but the scenery was different. Instead of placing Rey in the interrogation chair had Ren a different plan. He walked through the corridor that lead him towards his quarters. The corridor that lead the way was like any other corridor on the ship. The were black, had every spot cleaned and was almost shimmering. This section was one of the few that many people didn't grant access to. Ren didn't want company when he was tired, so it was maybe for the best and for everyones safety.

The room to Rens quarters opened up. He walked in and directly, carefully, laid her down in his bed. What a sight. Her brown hair looked like gold on the black sheets. Her lips looked delicious. What would she taste like if he just lowered his lips over hers? He could imagine the taste of light. A taste he never could allow himself to even get close to. He sat down on the other side of the bed with his back turned towards Rey.

He knew that Rey would recognize the room when she woke up. He had been sitting there a lot during their force connections. He hoped that it would clam her down. He didn't want to end up in another fight with her just because she didn't know were she was. He knew that it wasn't the give away factor but to make her safe and sure of her role could make her stay longer.

Reys breathing became faster. She were about to wake up. Ren turned around and looked at her carefully. Was he ready for it? Had he done everything right? There were more then just a scenery difference. She wasn't handcuffed. She could do move any way she wanted to. He didn't want her to feel like a prisoner. Her eyes opened up in a flash.

Her hands moved to her belt as soon as she found her control. She almost jumped out of the bed to find her ground. She searched for her lightsaber. Ren sighed. He had almost forgot that they had completely destroyed his former masters lightsaber. It was a waste, they hadn't needed to fight after defeating Supreme Leader Snoke. Everything had went so fast.

"I don't want to fight you." clarified Ren. It had to be the first thing she heard him say.

"I don't believe you." replied Rey. He wasn't surprised by her response. It was so with the typical hero-figure. They were blinded by their expectations of others, of Kylo Rens reputation. She had however no reason to trust him at all. They belonged on different sides of the same coin, they would never see eye to eye. He could feel something acing inside of him. Why did it always go like this for him?

"You should believe me. I have never lied to you and have no interest in starting to." She looked doubtfully at him but relaxed a bit. Their connection to each other saved him. She could feel the honesty and were ready for the worst. He held his breath. He didn't want to be judged by her anymore. Couldn't she understand that he didn't everything for them?

"If you don't want to fight... then what do you want? I won't join your little fantasy, and you, you made it clear that you won't join mine." Her voice was like a firestorm. The were harsh and deadly. She had to open up her mind, but how could that happen?

"I want to ask why you turned my proposition down." said Ren. She looked at him.

"You want to create another First Order and rule over the galaxy. I don't think that is any different from where you are standing now so, excuse me, I need to help my friends." Sassy. Ren felt a ghost of a smile play on his lips. Wow, she had really beaten him. What surprised Ren was that he already knew this. There was another reason why he had taken her with him to his quarters. It wasn't to make her see his side again. They had just fought over it so they had to understand each other perfectly on that point. He had to go to his next plan. The next plan to make her stay with him.

"We never talked about why you came here. My guess is that Luke Skywalker didn't live up to your expectations." Rey opened her lips but nothing came out. He took the silence as an answer. "Do you remember what I said last time in the forest? You know that I can help you." All of her thoughts had vanished.

"You, help me? How?"  
"We may not share each others opinion but that doesn't stop me from teaching you the ways of the force."


	3. Desires

**Thank you for your wonderful response. I have tried to correct the misspelling from the two former chapters. If you have any opinion about the story; don't be afraid to write in the reviews! I love reading your opinions and take every comment into consideration. I try my best to stay true to the characters we all love. Thank you again.  
**

 _Chapter 3 - Desires_

"Isn't that what you always wanted?" Kylo Ren moved a little bit closer to Rey. He leaned towards her and were now only a few inches away from her face. Reys eyes were surprised but she was frozen and couldn't move. He loved that reaction. The split reaction of greed and fear of yourself. He explained himself to her, to spare the torment. "To have a teacher."

"Why would you think that?" Her reply was fast. Ren smiled playfully. Did she really ask him this specific question? She had traveled far to find one, fought every day to make the last Jedi Master her teacher and got repeatedly rejected. She knew this, yet she held Luke Skywalker as a hero. Rey studied Rens smile. They had been connected by the force for a while now. He could easily mistake her thoughts for his own and he was sure it was the same other way around. She had realized it at the same time her words had left her lips. She knew perfectly well that Ren knew about all of her inner desires.

"Why would you help me? You already know that we will have to fight each other in the future." This was a better question. This was were his plan came in.

"In the near future." He corrected her. "In the near future we will probably have to fight each other but in the future... I'm sure we have come to better terms by then." Ren had never been close to anyone before until the force connection with Rey happened. He knew that they would fight for the same side. One way or the other. On the light, grey or the dark side. His vision showed him together with Rey dressed in black. It had been a black silk dress with crystal details. The dress had a open back and her hair were set up in a beautiful was sure they would stand together on the dark side. His vision felt so real. He wanted to do everything in his power to make it true, to see her in the flesh wearing that specific outfit. Rey snorted and looked away but she didn't move an inch away.

"I would never join you and your crusade to rule the galaxy." Her head was slowly turning towards him. "But I have to learn to control the force..." That was a fact she could not ignore. Ren could see a flashback in her head. How she had fallen into a black hole. How she had found interest in the dark side. She had become very strong with the force fast. If she were to try learning the force herself it could end up in a disaster. Many force user had lost themselves because they didn't have anyone to watch over them. Ren didn't want that to happen to Rey and he was afraid that she too talented for her own good.

"Oh, you are mistaking me. I'm expecting a payment in return." Now was the time for Rey to move away from Ren. Ren tilted his head as his eyes followed her. She stood up. Her face looked scared.  
"I have nothing." Her voice wavered. She looked down on her clothes, searching for anything worthy as payment. Ren couldn't help but feel a little amused of her reaction. Reys cheeks turned red. Her attitude changed into defense.

"And how would you help me, you only know the path to the dark side." There were many reasons why Kylo Ren had chosen the path to the dark side but that didn't mean that he didn't know the light side. "The difference between you and me is that I have been training under Luke Skywalker for years." He wanted to ignore the fact that the light called for him everyday. That the light tried to seduce him every moment he looked at Rey. The light had shined through while defeating Supreme Leader Snoke. If Ren would be honest, was he unsure of everything he once had stood for. It wasn't the darkness that had helped him surpass his master. It was the light. His thoughts betrayed him. Rey noticed it.

"Ben," said Rey slowly as if she finally understood something. "I think we can help each other out. I want a teacher and you... you want to understand why the light still calls you." This time it was Rens time to freeze. He held his breath. What... did she say? It was true that if Ben was to ever understand the light... it would be be with her help. He was however unsure if it was wise.

"Come with me, Ben, we can go away... far away. I can help you understand the light. I won't ask you to join my side but we can learn from each other." Ren stood up. He took a step back from her, afraid of what her words meant.

"What about your Resistance?"

"What about your First Order?"


End file.
